Some People Never Learn
by Molliy-Moo
Summary: Ravens going to be new to school, but she is a girl with a dark secret will our old friends Misty, Ash, Dawn, Gary, May and Paul figure it out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Some People Never Learn

chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic *****bites nails and looks nervous* plese review and tell me if is rubbish**

**i dont own any characters expect raven**

"Ermm Edmonton high is this way" I heard from behind me .I turned to see a redhead with a yellow vest top on and shorts held up by braces and red trainers, and a brunette wearing a white top with a red jumper and black shorts, red trainers and a bandana, standing under an umbrella, i suddenly felt like i had made a good choice in my clothes this morning i was in my shorts and leggings and blue vest top and un-buttoned button up shirt. "wanna come under, out of the rain?" the brunette said

"ehhh thanks, how did you know I wanted to get to Edmonton high?" I asked confused

"The uniform" laughed the red head "and i think you have a flaaffy on your back..."

"Oh yeah" i said blushing "and he's aloud to be there"

"Anyway what's your name? You look new" said the brunette

"Raven and yours?"

"Misty" said the red head

"May" said the brunette


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry that was a short chapter, I don't own anyone except raven, Tracey, Zelda , Felix and Miss Roberts**

"MISTY" we heard almost as soon as we got into the school grounds

"ASH, I've missed you" misty said as she jumper into a boys with a cap on over his scruffy black hair, a blue jacket, black combat trousers and red shoes, arms

"hiya may, and who's this?" said the boy from over misty's shoulder.

"this is raven, raven this is Ash and Gary" she said motioning to a boy, with spiky brown hair and a purple top, blue jeans and brown shoes, I hadn't noticed

"Raven? As in raven rock?" said Gary

"Yeah what's it to you? I said

"Gary, Gary oak"

"Oh my gosh, as it, I haven't seen you in years"

"So you two know each other?" misty asked

"We lived next door to each other when we were like 5" said Gary smiling "how are Jessica and Greg?"

"There fine, how's the professor and your mum? And your charmander?"

"You're still the same as you were back then" he said with a laugh as he pulled me into a hug

"Hey Gaz remember my mareep?"

"Yeah I remember that little guy, how is he?" flaaffy jumped out from behind me "hiya little guy how are you?" Gary said to my little Pokémon "you never change do you? You still call her Robin?" he said looking up at me

"Yeah" I said with a laugh as childhood memories came flooding back

"Hey Raven you a border?" asked Ash interrupting the moment

"Nope" I said as robin jumped back on my back

"You can hang round our room Raven we share with a girl called Dawn" said May

"She's late as usual" said Ash with a grin

"HI GUYS" we heard from behind us a bluenette with a white hat on and a white top underneath a black waistcoat and a pink skirt with black socks and pink shoes and to top it off a red scarf, came running up to our group. This must be dawn I thought as misty and may ran towards the girl yelling "DAWN"

"Have you heard? Apparently we have a new girl in our year and she's got a rapidash, and she rides it! How amazing is that?" everyone had turned to look at me "how's this? Asked Dawn

"I'm Raven, I'm new..."

"do you have a rapidash?"

"Yes"

"Omg its you! Do you ride it?"

"Her. Yes, maybe"

"Wow anyway I'm-"

"Dawn. I know" I said with a smile

"Wow how'd you know?"

"I've heard a lot about you" I said with a laugh and everyone joined in

"You know you can't keep you flaaffy out like that" said Dawn

"I have a note from my mum and the head teacher" I said as a way of explanation "and she's called Robin"

"Hiya Robin" dawn cooed at my Pokémon. While everyone was fussing over Robin I took my time to look around when I caught the eye of a boy standing with another group across the play ground he looked at me for a while then looked away and said something to his group who in turn looked at me and agreed with something he said.

"Hello Earth to Raven" laughed May

"Sorry was in my own world, who that" I said looking at the boy

"Errrm wait a sec lets go introduce you" said Dawn with a smile

"WAIT! Is Bitch over there?" asked Misty

"Nope" replied Dawn

"Who's bitch?" I asked

"Misty's ex-best friend Tracy" said May as we walked over to the group

"May hi, I didn't get-"

"Misty how was your-"

"Omg omg omg dawn did you-"

"Gary did you bring-"

"Ash how's your-"

I heard the starts to convocations but didn't really fit in anywhere, everyone else had been dragged into other convocations, the boy I has seen across the playground was suddenly standing in front of me

"Hi are you new? I'm Forest"

"Hi forest yeah first day today"

"Are you scared? Nervous or excited?

"Bit of all of them" I said with a laugh

"You never told me your name..."

"Raven Rock"

"Well Raven Rock you have a flaaffy on your back"

"I know he's aloud to be there"

"Right..." Forest looked uncertain

"Raven, Raven where are you? Ohh hi forest, Raven I wanted to introduce you to people, you know forest now" said may "this is Felix, this is Zelda..." she was pulling me round the group and I was finding it hard to remember each person's name in the end I gave up and smiled at each person like I was going to remember their name. I had found out the name I wanted- forest. He wasn't amazingly good looking and I didn't really know him at all but something pulled me toward him.

Misty's voice pulled me back from my daydream "so then Raven who are you meant to be shadowing?"

"Ermm I don't know, on the bell I have to go see miss-" I pulled a bit of paper out of my pocket and looked at it "Miss Roberts"

"Ohh okay me May and Dawn will come with you, then you might get to shadow one of us, at least then you know the person" Misty said with a smile. The bell rand and everyone got ready to leave.


End file.
